A new aquaintance and an old friend
by steam-panda
Summary: When Wally West goes to Gotham Academy and meets Dick, how will Robin feel. Warning: Yaoi/Boy x boy -Richard G./Nightwing & Wally W./Kid Flash- My first story so srry if its bad if u want more ask! r&r p.s. rated mature for future chapters 0
1. A new school

A new acquaintance and an old friend.

Pre-log:

W: As Wally broke the treadmill again, Robin fell from the ceilings barrier to land on the trampoline he then did a back flip and landed on the floor with a perfect split. Wally watched as he did this but he found his eyes not on his friends skill but on his elegant body and way he moves. His eyes scoped his best friends body, his eyes ending of Robins muscular, toned ass. He let his eyes wander the front of his friends toned body, through his friends tight uniform he could see all the shape of his friends abs and so much more. he couldn't help looking but started to blush as his friend bent over to start a handstand. he quickly ran over to his friend and he knocked Robin over then said 'I'm going to go get something to eat.' and then ran as fast as his speedy legs would carry him.

D: As i dropped from the barriers to the trampoline i did a side twist double back flip and landed in the splits. Wally was running the treadmill into the next universe again but i noticed his eyes on my body i had done the same for the last few days. I had been having feelings for Wally but i though it was nothing but now it seem he is feeling it too. I bend over making sure my ass was displayed and flexed. He rushed over and knocked me from my handstand he then left for food he rushed out as i walk slowly to follow my friend into the kitchen as i watched his ass whilst he ran .

W: I sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen i eat some pizza as i told my self this is nothing I'm just a bit weird today. I then heard footsteps behind me i swung round ready to knock whoever it was over, when i was flipped over head. I then got up to see Robin grinning "Sorry i thought you were an a very angry Artemis!" he nodded and sat on the island i then joined him. "Why is Artemis upset with you?" asked Robin. Well i guess it was about time i told my best friend. " I'm moving to Gotham Academy." Robin stopped his breathing slowed and he just sat there. The little birdie had worry on his face and he looks so cute i just wanted to kiss him gently, at that moment i really saw the little birdie in him try to hide under its wings.

D: Wally was coming to my school he doesn't know who i am or anything so if I passed him he would never know. So what's the problem? Why dose this scare me? Why dose it make me feel so small? Why is my speedster coming to my Academy anyway! I haven't talked in abut 10 mins Wally stared oddly. " Cool!" I laugh out awkwardly. What am I going to do?  
Wally's first day.

* * *

Robin and Batman work on the streets of Gotham so I fell safe living with my aunt and uncle here. I run to school slowing when no one was around, i turn the corner to face a big Gothic type building with pillars. When the head teacher and a young boy walks over. "Hell, Mister , to Gotham Academy." said the women. She pointed to the young boy who put his hand out to shake mine. "This is Dick Grayson he will be in your class, he may be young but has been moved up for his IQ. We thought you might feel comforted by meeting someone who will be in your class." know it all i thought. I then looked at the boy he was small with raven hair, a strong build and the most beautiful eyes. Big blue pools. He looked at me with a grin i could have sworn i knew "Hello, Wally West I'm Dick. Its great to meet you and its good to hear that you will be in my class. would you like to follow me, so I may you show you around?" at this point the head teacher left and Dick lead me into the school.

"You have no classes today like me. We will look around the school introduce you to a few teachers at lunch ill introduce you to my friends. We will then spend the last hour in the library where we can just chat." said Dick as we walked around. I couldn't wait till lunch i was starving. It seemed so was Dick as his stomach rumbled, he blushed as if his crush had heard it.

TO BE COUNTINED!


	2. Twins?

Chapter 2: Twins

After going around classes watching them work (the most boring time of my life) it was lunch. Finally! We went got our food and sat down at a table in the middle of the dinning room. Me and Dick sat for about two minutes in witch I finished my lunch and he had had one fourth of his then a lovely girl called Barbra or Barbs as she called her self came and sat with us. I, Dick and Barbs all like comics and manga but Barbs was a total fan girl for it and she sat talking about her three favourite hero's: Kid flash, Robin and Batman. I couldn't help but blush when ever she mentioned me and Dick just sat blushing through the hole thing. Barbs then said "Robin and Kid flash totally have feelings for each other and it would be epically cute if they dated!" I couldn't hide the pink gracing my cheeks and I noticed how red Dick turned he seemed so quit and kind. "they should make out for the tv cameras" as she said that I almost spat milk everywhere and Dick had a coiffing fit!

"We are going to retreat to the library ill chat with you later Barbs." said Dick as we left to go to the library and Barbs walked to a table of girls. They the girl were texting, listening to music and giggling, finally this school was starting to seem more normal.

I checked the group of girl for Artemis she said she had moved her after I told her I had got a Wayne tech scholarship to come her and work part time at Wayne tech. she had the same scholarship but not the part time job. I was glad I had met Dick already because I was told he would be taking me to Wayne tech after school. I work from 4 - 4:30 fixing laptops and learning about tech.

As we entered the library Dick walked past all the tables to the back of the room and unlocked a door. We entered. "this room was made by Wayne tech so me and a max of three other friends can study privately and its sound proof." said the small genius. I gasped looking around the room. "Only I and Bruce have a key." said the small boy quietly. It had a sound system, TVs and lots of gadgets. He put on the air conditioning when he noticed me sweating, he used a small remote that seemed to control everything in the room. I had been sweating because now here silently looking at the boy I notice how cute he is and I'm getting a little turned on he's almost as cute as robin. He looks a lot like robin they could almost be twins. He big blue eyes focusing, his pink lips dusted by his breath, his raven hair and manly but small build they were all so gorgeous . His hair and build remind him of Robin and that must have been the last straw because next thing he knew they boy was against a wall. I had him against the wall my hips hard against him, his breath on my collar bone and my fingers on his waist. The boy moaned and I grabbed his facing kissing him deeply. "W-Wally?" said the boy softly. Realising what I was doing I moved my mouth of him and loosened my grip. "D-Dick I'm s-so s-sorry." the boy hanged drastically in those few seconds from cute to sexy, he did a grin that reminded me of Robins ass kicking grin. "Wally I didn't say s-stop." he said still sweet but with a hint of an evilness. He kissed me firmly as I ran my hands up his back and along his waist. A bell went and we headed over to the desk tidied our self's grabbed our bags and I got to smack his ass just before we left the room and he went straight back to shy him.

We headed towards a black limo and got in. Dick nodded at the driver and he drove off to Wayne tech . "this is Alfred he's my driver, butler and a good friend." said Richard as if he had bought him and was showing him off. "he's sort of like a grandfather to me." said the young boy sweetly. His blue diamond eyes looking at me as if I was a beautiful diamond sculpture. Blushed. We entered Wayne tech and sat silently fixing computers. When I was leaving Dick broke the silence "I like helping fix the computers so ill join you each day to do this." he said so quiet it was almost a whisper. I kissed him quickly and jogged round the corner . Once out of view I changed into costume and headed to the closest cave entrance when I got there Rob was waiting. "Since we both work her I thought I would wait for you." I smiled and said "how long have you been there?" ten minutes or so he said grinning and we entered the cave.

"Robin-01"

"Kidflash-03"

When we enterd mount justice there was no one there but red tornado he turned to us and said "good day Robin, Kid flash. Everyone is away on personal business I will also be leaving for personal reasons." I smiled. "so we get the place to ourselves?" I ask excitedly. "yes and goodbye." said Red dashing off. I sat n the couch across from the one Rob was on. "So how was your first day ?" ask the little birdie. "you know, I found your tracker on my bag and I saw one or two of the cams. I'm glad dick had his secret room or I would be stocked by you the hole time." I say grumpily. "I love my tech how did his lips taste good?" my heart stopped "h-how?" he rocked back into the soft couch "Hey I'm the boy wonder." he came and sat next to me "Oh, and your right he dose look like me. When you said hmmm he reminds me of some one and then jumped him about ten minutes later." I gasped as the boy wonder leaned into my personal space. " who said I meant you." I say trying to control myself. "well if its not then .." he touched my face and I almost melted and his touch "…why are you melting at my touch and if not this goes to waste!" he says putting my hand under his top to touch his abs. when I blushed he did his real laugh, his real laugh is a little less insane then his signature one.

I kissed him picking him up and speeding us into my bedroom. I locked the door and put the young hero on the bed leaning over him. As I placed myself on top of him our crotches touched and the younger boy moaned breath hot breath on my collar bone. It was hot but it was even hotter how it reminded me of dick. I got hotter and harder. Looking at Robin like this I realised they could be twins they look that alike. "_W-Wally_!" moaned the little bird as I put all my wait on our crotches without even realising. The younger boy swung his hips up to push against mine I went like jelly and moaned. The little sidekick took this chance to push me down and straddle me. The little bird blushed and said scared "I need to tell you something."

**This is my second chapter thanks to one of my amazing new friends for inspiring me to start this!**

**Check her out she is THE BEST Bodyinthegarden :3 **

**Thanks for reading please R&R.**


	3. ouch

**Hello, Steam-panda here.**

**Thanks for requesting for me to continue I have had a few reviews and I am very proud. *^* **

**The people who reviewed are Bodyinthegarden (shout out to her kitten Wally) , sailorlyloko4life (hope its spelt that right)****, ****snake eyes (she wasn't login so ill take now to say thanks) and everyone else. Also if your whatching the story or have favoured it thank you!**

**Thank you and enjoy! P.s. R&R please, I also want to say young justice is back on tv over here so im partying like a nutter**!

KF x Robin chapter 3: **Is that it**!

"I-If its about Dick ill tell him that I cant see him anymore tomorrow!" protested a shaken kid flash, he missed the heat of his best friends lips against his. He reached out to connect there lips once again, but the younger boy moved back.

"No, its just that…" Robin breathed out slowly ".don't think I'm some sad, obsessed weirdo but.." he pull off his glove reviling a ring witch was in scripted **Young hero's till the end. But best friends forever!. **i had given it to robin the first time we meet "… I thought of it as lucky, so every time I'm dressed as Robin and ready to fight I can be fighting with and for you." this made me wish that the young boy would never leave him.

"My little birdie, thank you for reassuring me that you will never fly away!" I laughed as the I tickled the young birdie. Rob cried with laughter. "Is that it?!" I cried laughing " We stopped being tounge tide for this." as I said tongue tided I let my tongue lick my lips and I gave Rob a wink, sending him into a fit of giggles. Boy do I love him!

We fell asleep in my room to be woken by the zeta beam.

"_**Batman- 02**__" _

Robin slowly calmy walked out of my room down the hall, pulling his gloves back up as he gos his mask back in place before even wally could tell he had picked it up. He walked over to his mentor and they left through the beam for gotham city.

"_**Batman-02**_"

Robin gave me a wink.

"_**Robin-01**_"

I mouthed to him "_your always my number one_."

Robin mouthed back "_I know_!"

He was gone and Wally decided to get some sleep before tomorrow at witch point the would have to turn down they only guy that even scuffed Robin in his mind. The sweet quit Dick and he just wished for once he could let the person behind robin hold his hand to show he was even more amazing than, Dick Grayson.

* * *

Dicks POV

Wally walked into school today knowing what he had to do his face heavy with sadniss I couldn't help staring witch was making this worse because I had to dump him as dick to date him as robin. I would let him dump me but I know that would be to hard for him so I must make the stand , then once my realtionship with him as robin is rested I will tell him my true identity. Hopefully hell understand why I have to wait tso long, or not long at all if our first date tonight goes super well. Well with to young super heros I think it might just be so whelming! I cant totally feel the aster!

After class Wally asked me to meet him in the libary at lunch. I told him i had something to tell him about later. As i sat in math i thought of how hard it will be to see him sad and hurt. As we sat in class? we heard a voice come over the speaker.

"Please make your way to the hall? thank you." i knew something was going on but before i could escape Babs grabbed my arm and walk with me to the hall.

"Welcome children!" said the joker as our class enterd the hall and his gons locked the doors our class ws the last one in. I had to get away so i could change? but Wally grabbedmy arm and sat with me near the back.

"He said he needs a rich kid as ransom so stay here hidden." said Wally softly. "i have to go do something but you stay safe!"

"Wally? i need to go!" i whiperd as i got a bit annoyed at the childish look he gave me. I tryed to leave but he held me still.

"No." said walls worried. He then ran off and snuck down the back of the stand we had been siting on. I followed him quietly. He turmed as i slipped past him.

"Go back!" he hissed.

"I was going to wait to tell you this but..." i squeaked.

"W-what?" he said worried.

"Im n n-not exactly who you think i am!" I squeaked as we ran around the side of the school to the game shed were all hero's keep there costumes. I pulled out my glasses and placed them on. " Whats up Walls?"

Wally gasped then smiled. It was that smile that makes my heart hurt with want. A quick kiss and we were in our coustumes and heading baco before we enterd he kissed me softly then we listined to the door.

"Wheres little Dickie i heard Bruces baby is here show him or else!" said the joker as we leaned on the doors. I could see in Wallys eyes what i was thinking. What if they look for me cant find me then Robin appers and boom. I worked out a plan tthey wally flashed through the crowd and out the door reentering as i enterd through the side door.

"Dick Grayson has been moved to a secure location know were going to take you down " said Wally as he ran over to Robin. They shared a secret smile as the speedster knocked Joker over. Robin disappeared into the rafters of the gym. Then suddenly landed on Harley Quinn 'who had been standing by the jokers side the hole time' head knocking her to the ground.

"Did you hear that sweetie they have taken my Dickie bird!" says the Joker with a grin.

"Yawl are gonna pay." said Harley as she catches Robin in by his neck and hits him in the ribs with a mallet with a thwack. Two ribs were cracked and three bruised.

With that Robin fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was. Joker and Harley leaving looking for something and wally picking him up and rushing off with him.

"Im sorry Dick. I love you my little bird." is all he heard as he floated to the darkness 'i love you too walls' is all he could think.

* * *

Rob woke to a BEEP BEEP BEEP. Even without opening his eyes he knew he was in the mountains infirmary. He also knew two sets of eyes were on him. He wasn't expecting it to be Wally and Roy though.

"I thought Bruce and Super man would be the first people i saw." I said with a sad grin as wally gentely kissed my lips. Roy had known about us before there was an us.

"Dick Jokers looking for you and your healthy again so..." Wally squeaks.

"Ill be fine and ill play my part." i say grinning. "Ill come back to you Walls i promise!" i say sadly and determined.

Brue held a ball that night as a way to bring the joker out. I was ready to play my part, but Wally was still worried for me. Wally really loved me and that thought always made me smile. I love him with all my heart but he annoys my but off, the thing is I wouldn't have it any other way. Wally accompanied me to the ball as my date.

**Did you like? **

**I like how everyone was like in the last chapter obviously the thing he tells Wally is that he's Dick and I was like !BOOM! Nope its friendship rings, Mwah ha ha me so evil. **

**Sorry it was quick and short but ive been on hoildy so didn't have much time. Love you guys! **

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R **


	4. The ball

**Sorry it took so long!** **Enjoy!**

The ball.

I entered the room wearing a tux bought by my boyfriends dad? I felt uncomfy and tight. Until I saw a young boy with soft flowing raven locks and a slight blush on his high cheek bones, complementing his very light skin. He was wearing a tuxedo like Wally but unlike Wally he look cool and causal in his. Oh Dick. I thought to myself.

He walked over to the red-head then whispered " For tonight your my best friend visiting from central and Bruce is fine, he thinks you found out my identity when you saved me" . The last bit was an amazing lie. At lest he was still safe from batman. Oh what would he do if I touched his little boy... I don't think I would leave with my balls.

Then Dick walked of to play his role of rich posh kid and... PLAYBOY?  
He was flirting his ASS OFF? with some posh tart. This may be an act but I still don't like it. I suddenly realised the small grrring noise I was making luckily no one heard me? except Babs.

"She only likes his money." she says to my standing behind his chair, face plastered with a grin.

"She better back off o..." I growled but then realising someone said that. Babs smiled at the look on my face.

"Would you care to waltz Mr West?" says Babs helping me stand up and then winking.

"Of course." I says leading her to the middle of the dance floor. I had learnt to dance at a young age. Of course only I knew that. Dick said he wasnt going to search me because he wanted to learn all those things about me in his own time, other wise he would have know about my mad skills, that totally made me smile.

Robins POV

WALLY AND BABS ARE WALTZING! I didn't even know he could waltz. His body is flowing and his shoulders back. He seems so elegant... until he trips over his lace landing on his but. A smile engrossed my lips until i felt hands moving my cheeks holding them. "Oh Grayson am i not as interesting as that friend of yours." giggles Patricia a girl he had chatted with a few times. "If not I can be more interesting." she said grinning and leaning in to kiss my lips. I moved to the side letting her kiss thin air. She pouted and stormed off as Wally walked over relief filling his face? Anger filling mine and a giggle coming from Babs proud smile.

But before my Boyfriend could reach me i was thrust to a body a gun to my head and a hand on my throat. "Hello Dickie bird." laughed the joker. "We will be taking this little bird with us for ransom and... if you try to stop us.." the joker smiled at me slowing his voice and making sound even crazier he says " I WILL SHOOT THE BIRD BETWEEN THE EYES. ok good bye, bye now. Harley start the van I've got the kid." Harley the whispered something to the joker. He walked us towards Wally who i could tell had so much rage he could have vibrated right through the floor. He then replaced me with Wally. How could he touch my KF. He then walked back over to Harley and they speed of with Wally.

Bruce ushered everyone out of the party whilst I changed in to my robin costume and got on my R-Cycle Bruce would catch up with me after he had completed the party. I shook and my mind felt fuzzy as I thought of Wally in pain….. And when I thought of the people hurting him I felt angry and I was sure I would KILL them. As I swerved to the place Wally's tracker had led. I was outside a toy factory abandoned 10 years ago after an accident. it's the company that made the only toy I had left from my circus days. A soft toy cat I named Buttons.

Wally please be safe! I thought as I entered the warehouse staying in the shadows and climbing on anything I could to hide. I swung myself into a little cove behind some boxes and I looked through the gap. From that place I got a view of the whole situation. Wally was strapped to a chair his hand and leg tied so he couldn't move. They were injecting him with purple and pink liquid then set of sleeping gas in his face so he would sleep. I took that moment as a good time to kick some ass.

I swung down knocking Harley to the ground. "Hahahahah. Sorry little bird I would love to play but we got to go." laughed out the joker. With a demented grin he said " 20 mins then get him alone, or the person he's with will be in deep Trouble." he cackled.

I rushed Wally back to the mountain, I didn't tell Bruce of jokers words or the injections because if I did he wouldn't et me be with Wally. I sent a message to batman telling him I'm helping Wally mend his wounds at the moment , he should get to the joker. This way we could be alone.

I strapped Wally to the bed to restrain what ever was coming it had been 18 mins and he was now waking up. "D-dick? I feel sick, dizzy and there's tingles in all my limbs and muscles." groaned out the older boy stretching to the best of his restrained limits. "I know what the joker said and stay back in case its back I don't want to ever see you hurt." squeaks my boyfriend scared he could hurt the one most important thing to him. But I know he would NEVER hurt me.

Just as it turned 20 mins, Wally's body tensed, he turned red, his body started to heat up, his mind went fuzzy and he started moaning out for the younger boy. "Mmmm D-dick… Rob!" it seemed the drug had made him…. Horny. I definitely was not expecting that. He was tenting his jeans and his body was vibrating violently. "C-come… moan… here.." meowed the ginger boy.

"Walls what's wrong?" I say at the painful look on his face.

"it hurts.." I squeaks quietly whilst positioning himself so I could see his 'not so little problem'. He was now only restricted by his arms after vibrating his legs free, the hand cuffs were especially made for speedsters so he couldn't vibrate free. He gave me a look that made my body hot, my brain turn to mush, my heart-throb and my trousers feel tight. I was tenting and so was he, I felt as if I wouldn't be able to restrain myself if he kept licking his lips like this.

My body felt warm and my mind felt heavy. He was starting to strain on the cuffs and pulling the chair towards me. I was inch's away when I realised I should move I moved just in time to avoid his lips. "I know you want it," Wally says intensely and seductively "I can see it in your pants and in your eyes." the last part was whispered with a stilt tone of mocking. His body arched out from the chair trying to get closer to mine.

"I…. I'm… your right," I say holding myself with a bit more strength and confidence. "I do want you but I can't this is the drug it's not you…. And I only…. I only love you. The real Wallace west aka kid flash is my only love. So please can I have him back." the last bit sounded a little needy but Wall's reaction shocked me. He burst out crying. I went over to hug him.

"the drug is an emotion enhancer, it just makes them stronger…" Wally cry's out, he then breathes in and calms himself to say the next bit. " I love you Richard and I'm sad because I might have hurt your feelings. That was all me I am… passionate for you but I normally hide how passionate till your ready but this drug… I just can't hide it anymore. every time you kick a bad guy in the face throwing you body through the air, you do your gymnastics or bend over to pick something up… I just want to grab you…" the last bit sounded as if Wally was upset with himself for having those thoughts.

"then ill pay you back for all the pain I caused you." I say smirking and walking towards Wally. "The best way I can."

* * *

**Ok the slash train is on its way! next chapter gets down and dirty, ;D **

**Thanks for waiting, watching, reviewing and all that jazz. **

**Bye, please R&R.**


	5. The Big Night!

Chapter 5, the big night.

I genially undo his cuffs and within nanoseconds I'm up against the wall being kisses furiously. a tongue searching my lips for an opening which I grant. I feel his body touch mine sending shivers over my body, making me want to just take him here and now. I undo the second cuff from my position on the wall. he spins us around and pushes me on the bed straddling me. He kisses me furiously and starts to grinned against me. I cant help but let out a light moan and I hear Wally reply with a soft grunt. In a flash (no pun-intended) all our clothes except our boxers are on the floor and Wally's trailing kisses down my chest. My back arches into the speedster's kisses. "W~Wally!" I moan out as my throat hums with the vibrating kiss of the speedster.

"Am I hurting you?" comes a concerned voice from the speedster. The effects seemed to be wearing off, which makes me both happy and slightly sad that I wasn't being ravished as badly as before.

"No." I say sexually, letting my tongue trail over my lips tauntingly. "you'll need to do a lot works to make me scream and shout, kid mouth." I whispered in his ear felling slit shock I can be this dirty and being happy that it seemed to be working. His erect member pulled at his boxers making him wince with the restriction. His body gave off a warm glow as it rubbed and slid against mine, making me moan in response.

"I want you! I want to taste and feel all of you, my little Dickie bird." says kid lovingly but still slightly lust filled. The "poison" seemed to be making him say he's true feelings at its medium stage. Almost like a truth-surme but with feelings. Wally's hands trail down to my boxers as his lips hit together with mine. Wally's fingers pulled at the tight fabric but vibrated violently as if we was fighting his urges.

"Wally, maybe we should wait?" I said holding Wally hands in mine, massaging soft circles on the palm. "I can tell you feel as if this isn't right. We can wait and do it on our own terms, so to help you through this feeling, we could maybe just have some gentle enjoyment." I grind our body's together with the words gentle and enjoyment. We grind and moan and run our hands over each other for a good hour then, Wally came with a shout of my name and the poison had worn off. I let him sleep for another hour then sent him home with a kiss.

Wally's POV

Dick Grayson stood in front of me in only his long shirt and a pair of batman boxers, the boxers I sniggered at earning myself a slap to the back of my head. Yesterday he had helped me through an awkward reaction, a reaction which got me super horny. Today though he was Richard Grayson the boy behind the wonder. I watched as he pulled his costume on fastening his belt around his slim, but muscular waist and putting on that domino mask that I love yet so hate. Going to school with him, fighting beside him, hanging out with him and loving him, was all I was made to do! I lived for the boy wonder, the first robin, my little Dickie bird. I let out a sigh hugging him from behind, with in nano seconds I was changed and had my arms around his waist again. "does bats really have to steal you away again?" I moan as my small, sexy boyfriends slips out of my reach like an actual ninja and smiles.

"Of course duty first, Kid mouth." Dick says with his signature cackle a kiss on my cheek and he's out the door heading for the zeta-beams. I walk over to the main room, watching the light disappear along with my Robin, and I stand with the rest of the team being debriefed for a mission.

(30 mins later)

"I'm gonna get some sleep." I say speeding to my room to text Rob. The rest of the team gets changed and got to watch tv. The mission was easy, I wasn't really sleepy, but I just calmly got changed and got out my phone. _"Hey bbz! Missing u, hope ur ok. Love yah. XX" _Wally texts smiling.

"Busy! I'll call you later." Wally reads as the texts pops up on the screen, Robin was super fast at typing as fast as Wally so he often spelt the words fully.

"Awwwwww!" I moan wishing I could be there for him. I was bored so diced to join the team at the tv. Half way out the door I felt a slaps and saw an angry Artemis before me. "HEY! What the hell, arty?"I say angrily rubbing my cheek.

"we just saw the news. Apparently Dick Grayson was spotted and snapped kissing a certain male ginger who goes to Gotham with him!" Arty hisses. I was about to get mad when I thought, if Arty has seen it... 0mg BATMAN! I whip out my phone and text robin in super speed

"Spotted kissing on news. Bats sees were dead. No tv for bats or no balls for Wally. HELP! AND RUN!" Wally types. He then calmly strolls into the livingroom sits in front of a confused bunch of heros and says "Question time starts now." he knew the team didn't know Dick was robin, so no problem there but the league knew.

"How long?" Miss M asks.

"A few days" I reply.

"Did you meet at Gotham?" Asks Kaldarme.

"Yes, he's in my maths class because he,s super smart."

"Age difference?" Asks a very confused superboy.

"2 to 3 years"

"Anyone at school know?" Asks arty.

"No, and I would have liked it to stay that way." I reply obviously upset. Some of those answer where true some weren't, but they weren't to know that.

"Do you love him?" asked Miss Martian with a sweet smile on her face. Everyone was now focused on me.

"Yeah I think I honestly do." I say genuinely happy to see her happy for me, and the rest of the team as well. Even Arty was smiling until, batman entered with Robin. My smile then disappeared, luckily no one noticed it had as they were all telling robin that he needs to hear my big news.

"What is it dude?" asks robin playing it cool, but I couldn't answer my throat was dry, my mind blank and BATMAN stood there looking at me with that blank expression.

"W-well..."

Sorry it took so long, hope you like. Sorry it's also short!

Plz R & R.

Love you guys!~~~


	6. Authors note!

Omg guys im so sorry, you have waited FOREVER FOR THIS! Ill post the next chapter soon, im so so sooooooo Sorry!


End file.
